Creature of the Night
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: The owner of a failing company. An optimistic young prostitute. A fractured love, with no hope for a happy ending. Still, they'll try to make it work, come hell or high water. Jasper x Laurent, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: The owner of a failing company. An optimistic young prostitute. A fractured love, with no hope for a happy ending. Still, they'll try to make it work, come hell or high water. Jasper x Laurent, OOC.**

**Author's Note****: Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy my newest Fanfic, despite the crappy summary. Now just as a warning, I've never written anything this… explicit. Sorry if I offend anyone, or if it's not actually that good. Still, review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters from Twilight. I just own the plot.**

Creature of the Night

Chapter One

Laurent sat at the bar, his grip tight around the small shot glass, as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. It had been a terrible day, at the end of a terrible week, in the middle of what had, so far, been a terrible year. His company was in the pits, their finances had been slowly declining for almost five years, and now, after almost sixteen years of perfect health, their top executive had died, leaving Laurent in charge of a failing company that he didn't want.

"Freshen your glass mister?"

Laurent looked up, his vision slightly hazy, to see a busty waitress smiling down at him. She winked.

'_Mildly attractive… big cups… ample hips… probably not a virgin, and she's offering me booze,'_ he thought. He sat up slightly, half raising his glass, then thought better of it. He would have to drive home soon. And besides, he wasn't really in the mood for a woman's company. Sex in general? Yes. Just not with a woman. Not tonight. He needed James…

He shook his head, and stood, pulling on his jacket. The leather was cold against his skin, and he rolled his shoulders, which felt stiff and awkward.

'_That's what you get for sitting behind a desk for ten hours a day,'_ he thought grimly, signaling to the barkeep that he was leaving. He paid his tab, and slowly stumbled his way out of the bar. It was freezing outside, and he pulled his coat closer to his body, shivering slightly as he walked over to his car. He fumbled in his pocket for a minute or two, before pulling out the key, and unlocking the half frozen vehicle. He clambered inside, shoving the key into the ignition, and listening to the roar of the engine as the car sprang to life. Heat slowly filtered through the vents as he pulled out of the parking lot, and slowly approached the street.

The car zigzagged its way through the dark city streets. Laurent's house wasn't far from the bar, but just as he was about to turn onto his street, he decided against it. He abruptly changed direction, and headed downtown. He was in the mood for company.

Paved roads slowly filled with potholes, and streetlights became dimmer and dimmer. Grocery stores and movie theaters quickly replaced themselves with adult video stores, strip clubs, and abandoned properties.

Along the street, leaning against street signs, lamp posts and buildings were women. They milled about, in thin, lacy clothing, smoking and chatting to each other and to people inside the cars that pulled up next to them.

Laurent sighed, and slowed his car down slightly, observing the prostitutes at work. They were all loose, busty women, simply walking around the street, practically begging for sex. There were blondes, brunettes, and even the occasional gingers. Some had big breasts, some had small ones, but every single one of them was a woman, and therefore, not what he wanted. He wanted James. Unfortunately for him, James was on the other side of the planet at the moment, listening to speaker after speaker at the World Business Conference, in Hong Kong.

The car sped up, and continued down the street, and Laurent ran an olive-skinned hand through his dreadlocks. He needed a prostitute... but he only wanted one kind…

And as he turned down yet another dark street, he saw them. Some dressed in drag, others simply in shorts, or some kind of costume. Most were buff, carefree looking specimens, but they were exactly what Laurent was looking for.

And then he saw him.

'_Jesus, he can't be much older than seventeen,'_ Laurent thought, slowing the car.

His curly blonde hair hung down freely, close to his ears. A pair of brilliant emerald green eyes stared vacantly out at the street as he leaned against a darkened building, his hands in his pockets. His clothes were tight, showing off the little muscle he had, and the sequins around the collar glinted softly in the moonlight. He was young, and he looked a little dazed and inexperienced, but he was almost an exact, younger looking replica of James. Laurent pulled up beside him, and rolled down the window.

"How much?"

The boy looked at him, startled, and frowned. He looked confused, and peered into the car, as if looking for other people. When he realized it was only Laurent, a dark blush spread across his cheeks.

"W-wait you… M-mister I don't-…. I-I mean, I've never-"

"Look kid, I don't give a shit. I'm asking how much," Laurent snapped. The boy flinched, and swallowed hard.

"T-ten an hour," he mumbled, still looking extremely uncomfortable. Laurent nodded, and opened the passenger side door.

"Right. Get in."

The boy went pale, and looked around, as if hoping Laurent was talking to someone else, or that one of the other men on the street would come over and help him. When nothing happened, he silently did as he was told, closing the door behind him. The car sped off down the street, back towards Laurent's house, the boy sitting beside him, shifting uncomfortably in the silence.

They reached Laurent's apartment building in record time, and Laurent got out of the car, motioning the boy to follow him inside. He tossed the keys to the valet, and led the boy over to the elevator, taking him upstairs to his penthouse suite.

After a minute or two of swearing and half-drunken fumbling to fit the key into the lock, Laurent entered his room. He stood in the doorway to his bedroom, watching as the boy looked around the apartment, wide eyed.

"I hope you realize, I'm not paying you to stare at my stuff," Laurent said, coldly. The boy jumped, and another blush coated his cheeks.

'_Cute,'_ Laurent thought, and he smirked.

"Come on," he said, and took the boy into his bedroom. He watched, as the boy stood nervously in front of the king-sized bed, shifting from foot to foot. He didn't seem to know what to do. Laurent sighed.

"Take your shirt off,"

The boy stared up at him, terrified, and Laurent rolled his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? I'm paying you aren't I? Now take off your fucking shirt, and get in the god damn bed!"

"But I don't know how I'm supposed to do this," the boy said. His voice was soft, and timid, but full of resentment and confusion. Laurent blinked.

"What the fuck do you mean, you don't know how to do it? You're a prostitute aren't you?"

"Yeah. For women. I don't sleep with men," the boy said bluntly, crossing his arms, and giving Laurent a defiant look. Laurent growled, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Well guess what? You do now."

He threw the boy down on the bed, and climbed on top of him, pinning him down against the covers. The boy screamed, and Laurent slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut up," he hissed, his eyes glinting with fury. "Just shut up! I swear to god, if you make another sound, I will kill you,"

"Y-you wouldn't dare," the boy said, glaring up at Laurent. But he didn't sound quite so sure. Laurent gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh wouldn't I? Kid, you don't know the first thing about me. And besides, who would even care? You're just another useless prostitute. There are a hundred thousand others just like you,"

That shut him up. Laurent could see the light disappear from the younger man's eyes, and the color quickly faded from his cheeks. A pained expression crossed his face, and Laurent knew he had struck a nerve. He was almost surprised by how little he cared. Almost.

Laurent quickly undid the buttons to the boy's shirt, and flung it to the floor. He kissed his neck hungrily, and pulled the boy closer. The boy said nothing, but Laurent felt him stiffen against his chest, his heart racing with terror. Laurent cupped the boy's face in his hands and pulled him closer, forcing the boy's cold mouth against his own neck. The boy's lips began to move mechanically against Laurent's neck, passionless and numb, until Laurent pushed him down to the bed and ran his tongue up the side of his neck. The boy's entire body convulsed with shock, and Laurent allowed his tongue to roam freely over the boy's body. Slowly, hesitantly, the boy began to react. He wrapped his arms around Laurent's neck, pulling himself upwards and placing his mouth on Laurent's exposed collar bone, his tongue flicking against him, and then quickly pulling away.

Laurent smirked, and pulled off his shirt, pulling the boy closer. He felt his thin, icy fingers trailing along his chest, and he shivered.

'_He's good with his hands,'_ Laurent thought, shaking slightly as the cold fingers trailed spiderlike across his lower abdomen. They traced small patterns across his stomach and back, lingering slightly too long in some places as the younger man struggled to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do. But Laurent refused to give any pointers, or hints. He simply watched, smirking slightly at the boy's growing frustration, before he pushed him back down on the bed, and slid a hand down the boy's pants.

The younger man shook violently as Laurent grasped his balls. Slowly, tauntingly, Laurent began rolling them in his hand. The boy gasped as Laurent gave him a hard squeeze, and bit down on his lower lip. Clearly, he was taking Laurent's 'No Talking' rule very seriously. How long would he last? Laurent smirked, and gripped the boy's balls harder. But the boy only bit down harder on his lower lip, staring up at Laurent defiantly, as if to say _"You won't get me to make noise."_

Laurent frowned slightly, but gave up. He continued to stroke the boy's balls as he leaned down, gently running his tongue over the younger man's nipple. Laurent's mouth closed over the hardening pink bud, his tongue flicking against it as his teeth nipped at it. The boy's heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his hands wound into the roots of Laurent's dreadlocks, gripping them tightly as his back arched in silent pleasure. Laurent bit down harder, and the younger man twisted beneath him.

He could feel the boy's cock pressing between his legs, and he smirked. Laurent removed the boy's pants, and allowed his tongue to slide its way down to the younger man's hardened shaft. His tongue twisted around the boy's head, and he sucked at it gently, as he slowly began to remove his own pants. He wrapped a hand around his own cock, slowly massaging it as he lowered his mouth over the boy's shaft, alternatively sucking and blowing at it, as the boy gripped at the bed sheets, his eyes closed tight. He set up a gentle rhythm as he pleasured both the boy and himself, while thoughts of James raced through his mind. Laurent suddenly bit down on the boy's dick, smirking as the younger man let out a noise half-way between a sob and a scream. He bit down harder, and the faint metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

He pulled away and spat it out before straddling the boy again, and flipping him onto his stomach as he positioned himself for entry. This, however, seemed to be a little more than what his partner had bargained for. The boy let out a whimper, starting to pull away from Laurent, but the older man held him down, gripping his wrists hard, and forcing him down.

The younger man's screams as Laurent slid into him were deafening. Laurent didn't really care though. He was in his element. He slid out slowly, hissing between his teeth, before slamming back into him, hard. He was merciless, the sounds of the pained cries driving him forward. Laurent could feel his balls tightening, and his shaft hardened even further. He sped up, and grabbed the younger man by the cock, determined to take him with him. He slid his hand up and down the boy's shaft, gripping the backboard of the bed for support as he continued to force himself into and out of the boy.

They came at the same time, with Laurent still trapped inside of the younger man. He let out a roar of pleasure, and pulled himself out of the younger man, gasping for air. Cum dripped through his fingers, as the younger man let out a low moan. Laurent collapsed beside him, still breathing heavily, and closed his eyes.

He could feel the bed moving as the boy beside him shook. He glanced over at him, to see tears rolling slowly down his pale cheeks. Laurent sat up slightly, and looked down at the boy, who seemed to be struggling to catch his breath. He reached out, and gently wiped away the younger man's tears, frowning down at him. The boy looked up at him, his eyes still reflecting fear and pain. Other than that, his expression was one of a calm, sad acceptance. Laurent felt a slight twinge of guilt, and he pulled away from the boy.

"I'm sorry,"

Laurent frowned at the younger man. He hadn't expected him to speak, let alone apologize.

"Why?" Laurent asked, "You didn't do anything,"

"E-exactly. I didn't… b-but I'm supposed to… I'm a prostitute, it's my job to do something, not just lay here and cry," the boy said, softly. Laurent sighed weakly, the kid did have a point. Still, he had enjoyed himself, which was all that really mattered.

"Well, you know… f-for a first time… i-it wasn't completely shit," Laurent mumbled, lying down. The boy didn't say anything, and Laurent began running a hand through the boy's thick, curly hair. The younger man sighed, and almost instantly relaxed. Laurent found himself smiling in spite of himself, and he pulled the boy closer, wrapping an arm around his slender waist.

'_Laurent, what the hell are you doing? Since when are you affectionate?'_ he wondered. But then he looked down at the younger man, his golden hair splayed out across the pillow, his emerald green eyes twinkling in the moonlight as he struggled to stay awake, and he smiled. Laurent closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

He was surprisingly tired. Usually, he could go for five or six rounds without even breaking a sweat. But alcohol, and stress from work had taken their toll, and Laurent quickly dropped off to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Several hours later, Laurent awoke to the sounds of slight rustling, and shifting covers. He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and rolled over to stare at the clock. It was nearly five thirty in the morning.

Shifting slightly in bed, he noticed the empty space beside him, where the covers had been thrown back. The mattress was still warm, and it took Laurent a moment to remember that there had been another person in the room before he had fallen asleep.

He looked up, and saw the boy standing at the foot of the bed, pulling his shirt back on. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, and Laurent could see faint bruises on his wrists from where he had held the boy down. The young man blinked, doe like, and continued to dress. Apparently he had only just woken up as well.

"Where are you going?"

The younger man looked up, startled, and a light blush colored his cheeks.

'_So cute,'_ Laurent thought, sleepily.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to wake you up," the boy said softly. Laurent frowned, and sat up in bed.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, irritably, "Where are you going?"

"Home… I-I mean, erm… Back to my post,"

Laurent raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You call your post, home?"

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go-…" the boy started to say, but he trailed off, and stared awkwardly down at his beat up sneakers. Laurent frowned again.

"Why do you have to go?" he asked softly, before he could stop himself. The boy looked at him, confused, before giving him a weak smile.

"Well… I have work to do," he said, "and besides, no one likes waking up next to a whore,"

And with that, he turned, and disappeared. A moment later, Laurent heard the front door close, and he was left sitting alone in the empty bedroom, as the sun slowly began to rise in the distance.

**Author's Note****: So? What did you think? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I really hope you like this new chapter… I'm working on the third as we speak! The more reviews, the faster the updates :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters from Twilight. I just own the plot.**

Creature of the Night

Chapter Two

Work later that day was absolute hell for Laurent.

The first thing he saw, when he walked into his office around six-thirty in the morning, was a mountain of paper work. He had barely started organizing, signing and filing the damn stuff, when one of the interns came skipping into his office to drop off another load. Ten minutes after that, his secretary came running into the office to tell him about some disaster in the mailing room.

He'd spent two and a half hours helping the staff deal with series of jammed mail tubes, and another half hour trying to call the damn maintenance team, half of whom seemed to have called in sick. While he had been busy trying to unstuck a parcel that seemed to have been wedged into one of the tubes as a practical joke, it had exploded, and ink cascaded to the ground, showering him in a black, sticky rain. That was when they heard the bang.

Some idiot in the kitchen had left something on the stove too long, and half of the kitchen had burst into flames. The entire staff was forced to wait outside for an hour while the fire department came to douse the flames. Then, it had begun to rain.

'_As if it's not cold enough already,'_ Laurent had thought miserably, staring down at his ink and rain soaked clothing. Luckily, nothing else had been damaged and no one was hurt, but the kitchen was going to be unable to be used for the next several weeks, while repairs were being done.

'_Just another repair that the company can't pay for, so I'm going to be stuck doing it,'_

That was when someone had tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him why he wasn't at the board meeting on the other side of town. He had rushed to the garage, and had spent fifteen minutes trying to open his car, before realizing that his keys were inside the building, along with his jacket. Too tired and frustrated to push his way through his employees and the firemen, he had attempted to hot wire the car.

'_They do it all the time on television. How hard could it be?'_

The resulting electrical shock he had received blasted him ten feet away from the car, setting off several alarms. His fingers were burnt so badly that after a few seconds, he lost all feeling in his hands. Groaning, he had forced himself to stand up, and leave the garage, the echoes of the car alarms ringing in his ears.

It had taken him forty-five minutes to walk across town to the building where the board meeting was held, only to be greeted by a very confused woman at the front desk, who took twenty minutes to inform him that the meeting had been moved to next week instead. He had given her a very forced smile, thanked her, and left the building, swearing very loudly as he walked into one of the glass doors.

When he arrived back at his office, he was greeted by six police men, who had come to tell him that someone had tried to break into his car. He spent ten minutes explaining to them what had happened, and another twenty that there was no cause for alarm, and no, he did not need to see a therapist. By the time they had left, it was already one thirty in the afternoon. He had missed lunch, and hadn't gotten any paperwork done, and the interns had already dropped off three more loads.

But it wasn't the stress that pissed him off. It wasn't the fact that his clothes were ruined, or that he had a pile of work the size of Mount Everest. It wasn't even the fact that he was close to tears, or that he could barely hold a pen because his hands were in so much pain.

It was the boy.

The damn little prostitute was dancing through his mind, and distracting him. It was annoying as hell. He couldn't get a bit of work done, because he kept getting side tracked by little memories of the boy that kept flashing through his mind.

The feel of the younger man's body moving beneath his…

The taste of him that seemed to dance on Laurent's tongue… Like butter cookies and cinnamon…

The cute little way he blushed, fidgeted, and bit his lip…

Those gorgeous emerald green eyes…

It took Laurent a second or two to realize that he had an erection, and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He stood abruptly, and made his way to his private restroom, slamming and locking the door behind him before leaning against the wall and dropping his pants. He wrapped one hand around his hardened shaft, and used the other to steady himself against the sink.

Slowly, he began massaging his dick, as he closed his eyes. He could see the boy in his mind's eye, _laying on his bed, his body completely bare, and soaked in water. It was clear he had only just taken a shower, and beads of water slid down across his chest and abs. Droplets of water fell from his eyelashes as the younger man blinked his doe-like emerald green eyes. The boy beckoned Laurent forward, his pink lips parted slightly._

_A moan escaped Laurent's lips as he moved over to the boy, straddling him, and cupping his face in his hands. A shiver ran through Laurent as his lips met with the boy's._

_It was ecstasy._

_He wrapped his arms around the boy's slender figure and pulled him closer. He trailed kisses down the younger man's body, running his tongue along the boy's pale skin. He slowly lowered his mouth over the boy's hardened cock, sucking gently on it as the boy moaned and gasped in pleasure._

"_Laurent…" he whimpered._

"_God… more, please! More…"_

_Laurent bit down on him, gently rolling the younger man's balls in one hand, as his tongue lapped at the still hardening cock, until-_

Cum exploded from Laurent, and he let out a long, low moan as the fantasy came to an end. He whimpered and fell to his knees, gasping for air as the image faded.

'_Jesus Christ… what the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought, staring down at the cold, white tiled floor. _'I can't work, or concentrate… I can't even think about my own boyfriend when I masturbate… All because of that kid... and I don't even know his name…'_

He sat there for a minute or two, breathing heavily as his heart pounded against his chest. He stood up and moved over to the sink. Water surged into the basin, and he began to wash his hands clean of the cum.

'_I have to see him again…'_ Laurent thought, turning off the sink, a grim expression on his face as he stared at himself in the mirror.

'_I just hope he's there tonight…'_

**Author's Note****: So what do you think? Review, and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! Okay, so, only one review on the last chapter, but that's okay! I plan on updating every Friday… Hopefully I'll get a few more reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I just own the plot.**

Creature of the Night

Chapter Three

He was leaning against a building, passing a needle to the man sitting beside him as he stared vacantly at the sky. He was wearing a sparkly gold tuxedo jacket over his bare chest, and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was messy, and his eyes unfocused.

Laurent felt his dick give an odd twitch as he saw the boy, and his heart nearly skipped a beat. He honked the horn once or twice, until the boy looked up. He gave Laurent a seductive smile, and stumbled over to his car.

"Hey there,"

"Get in the car," Laurent said. He could feel his palms sweating as the boy stared at him, blinking hard.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fuck your brains out. Now get in the god damn car!" Laurent hissed. The boy continued to stare at him, uncomprehendingly, before a smile slowly crept its way onto his face.

"Fine," he said, climbing into the car. The engine roared, and Laurent's car shot off into the darkness. He could hear the boy humming to himself, and he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. The kid didn't seem too high. Just high enough to be more relaxed than he had been the night before.

He was staring out of the window, watching the stars flash past on the navy blue sky, as the car made its way towards Laurent's apartment. A soft smile graced his lips as he turned, and caught Laurent staring at him, and he waved. Laurent quickly turned away from him, facing the road as the heat rose into his cheeks.

"So," he asked, struggling to keep his voice as calm and casual as possible, "What's your name kiddo?"

"Jasper,"

Laurent waited for a second or two, before realizing the boy wasn't planning on saying anything else.

"What, no last name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jasper gave him a weak smile.

"Nope… Well, I mean, I've probably got one. I just have no idea what it is," he said. Laurent smirked, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay… so how old are you anyways?"

'_Please be eighteen or older… PLEASE be eighteen or older!'_

"Seventeen… I think…"

'_Damn it!'_

"You think?" Laurent asked. Jasper smiled at him, and scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah well… I really can't remember much from before I was… fourteen or fifteen… And after that, all the days and night have sort of started to blur together," he said. Laurent frowned.

"And… that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it? I mean, if I'm here, then that must mean there isn't anything else out there for me. So what should it matter how old I am, or who I am? I'm here for sex and drugs. That's pretty much it," he said, laughing. But there was something in his eyes that told a different story. Frustration, anger, and pain swirled around in Jasper's emerald eyes, and Laurent had the feeling that the kid had asked himself those very same questions at least a thousand times before.

The car pulled up in front of the apartment building and came to a stop. Jasper once again followed Laurent up to his penthouse, and into the bedroom.

Laurent sat down on the bed, and gave a long, low sigh. He closed his eyes, and let his head hang back for a moment, breathing deeply. It was the first moment of peace he'd had all day.

A weight settled on his midriff, and Laurent opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at him. Jasper was sitting on his lap, straddling him and blinking in that innocent little way of his. He wrapped his arms around Laurent's neck, and gave a seductive smile.

"So," he said, "Where do you want it, big boy?"

**Author's Note:**** So? What do you think? Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! So yeah, it's been a while. But today, as a little birthday present to myself, I'm posting a new chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I just own the feeble little thing we call the plot of this story. :)**

Creature of the Night

Chapter Four

"Jasper?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get those scars?"

It had been two weeks since Laurent had first seen Jasper, and every night since, they had slept together. Tonight was no exception.

In those two weeks, Laurent had learned quite a lot about Jasper. Unfortunately, because Jasper remembered so little of his life, there wasn't much to tell. There was the sex, the drugs, the alcohol, the few other prostitutes he called friends, and the odd places he'd been, but other than that, there wasn't that much to the boy. He had never known a home, and had always assumed he was an orphan, because there was no one to tell him otherwise. He'd made up stories about his childhood and family; how his mother was an artist, and his father had been a prince from a far away land who had run away to be with her. They had run a bakery together, and lived happily, until one day, when it had burned to the ground, killing them both and leaving him orphaned and alone. It was sad, but sweet. Other than that, Jasper was an optimistic kid, with a big heart and big dreams. He was funny and kind hearted, and fascinated by the world around him.

But Jasper was suffering. Laurent had seen him drink and smoke. He'd seen the needles and the marks on his arms that the drugs left. The kid was in pain, but he wouldn't talk about it. Laurent was surprised by how much he had come to care about the boy in such a short amount of time, but he'd rationalized it by simply assuming that it was because the kid didn't have anyone else to care for him.

But Laurent had seen enough. And as he watched Jasper redressing himself, as he did every night, he suddenly found that he could hold his tongue no longer.

"Scars?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Those scars, on the inside of your thighs. How the hell did you get those?" Laurent asked. Jasper refused to look at him, but Laurent could see the color rising in his cheeks.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Laurent," Jasper said coolly, turning away, and quickly starting to head for the door.

"Don't give me that bullshit Jasper. Where did you get those scars?"

Jasper stood frozen in the doorway. He was breathing hard, and Laurent saw his hands tighten around the doorknob.

"Look, Laurent, it doesn't matter," Jasper said, coldly. He still refused to face Laurent, but just from the sound of his voice, the older man could tell he was crying. Laurent stood up, and moved behind Jasper, gently wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"You've been cutting," Laurent whispered. Jasper didn't answer, but Laurent felt him stiffen against his chest, and he sighed.

"You… don't have to do that. You know you don't Jasper," he murmured, running his fingers through the boy's curly hair. Jasper still didn't say anything; he simply stared blankly ahead of him, into the darkness of Laurent's apartment.

Laurent gently pulled on his hand, leading the blonde back towards the bed, but Jasper pulled away from him.

"I have to go," Jasper said. His voice was cold and strained, but still shaking with suppressed sadness and confusion. Laurent gave him a pained look.

"Where?" he asked.

"Back to my post,"

"Why?"

"Because I have work to do," Jasper said, curtly. Laurent frowned.

"It's almost five in the morning. Who orders a prostitute at five in the morning?"

Jasper smirked, and laid his head against Laurent's chest.

"You'd be surprised. That's when most men leave for work. Then their wives come prowling down our street, lookin' for love," he said, suppressing a giggle. Laurent smirked, and kissed his forehead.

"Where do you go after that?"

Jasper shrugged.

"I usually just hang out in abandoned buildings, and catch up on my sleep," he admitted, "I mean, it's not like I have anywhere else to go,"

"You could always come back here," Laurent said. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, and looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah, I mean…" Laurent fumbled awkwardly for the words. "Y-you can always feel free to come here. I like having you around… Hell, you could just… come… live here…" he finished, looking away from Jasper as the heat rose in his cheeks.

He could feel the boy staring at him incredulously, and Laurent suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

"I-I mean, only if you wanted to-"

"You… would let me live here?" Jasper asked, quietly. Laurent glanced at him quickly, and saw the look of absolute shock and adoration on the boy's face. His blush deepened.

"W-well… yeah, of course," he said. Laurent could feel his heart pounding in his chest, like a jack-hammer. Jasper continued to stare at him, and Laurent could see the slight mistrust in the boy's eyes, as if he was waiting for the catch.

"So… W-would you?"

"Come live with you?" Jasper asked, hesitantly. Laurent nodded. Jasper watched him for a moment, before a slow, shy smile crossed his face.

"Y-yeah… I-I'd… I-I'd like that," he said, softly. Laurent's heart leapt in his chest, and he suddenly felt like he was dancing on a rainbow.

"Cool," he said, casually, trying to hide a smile. Jasper, on the other hand, beamed at him, and took him by the hand.

"So… I can really stay here, and live with you?" he asked. Laurent nodded.

"Yeah… Consider this your new home," he said. Jasper blushed, and buried his face in Laurent's chest. Laurent's heart skipped a beat.

'_Calm down Laurent,'_ he thought, staring down at the boy. _'He's just a kid. Remember that. You have a boyfriend, and this kid doesn't mean anything to you. He's just a friend, who's going to be living with you for a little while… A friend who shares your bed, tells you secrets, and fucks you like crazy every night… I-it's not an affair, because he doesn't mean anything to you… No matter how many times a day you think about him, or how many wet dreams you've had with him in them… He's just a friend….'_

"Hey… Jasper?"

"Yes, Laurent?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything…" Jasper said, smiling. Laurent swallowed hard.

"P-promise me… Promise me that you'll stop hurting yourself. As long as you're here, I don't want you drinking, smoking, or doing drugs… and especially cutting. I don't want you to end up killing yourself doing something stupid. I-I care about you Jasper. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Laurent said, quietly.

Jasper stood there silently for several minutes. He seemed to be processing what Laurent had said, slowly bringing himself to make a decision. Finally, he looked up at Laurent, and gave him a weak smile.

"A-alright Laurent. I-I'll do my best to stop. Just… promise me you'll be there to help me,"

Laurent smiled, and wrapped his arms around Jasper, and pulled him closer.

"Of course. I'll always be here for you Jasper,"

Laurent felt his heart give a little flutter, as he stared down into Jasper's beautiful emerald eyes.

'_He's just a friend… He's only a friend… Nothing more… So why is it so hard to tell myself that?'_

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
